Ash and May's Journal
by AltariaSparkles
Summary: I was cleaning my husband's desk when something in the bookshelf caught my attention. I was so curious so, I took it down. ADVANCESHIPPING! No hates, Just LOVE.


Ash and May's Journal

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Pokémon. It belongs to Satoshi Tajiri, Game Freak, Nintendo, and TV Tokyo/Shogakukan Production Co. Ltd. I only own the fic's plot.

A/N: An Advanceshipping fic! No hates okay? Just love.

* * *

I was cleaning my husband's desk when something in the bookshelf caught my attention. I was so curious so, I took it down.

The cover was a picture of me and him on our prom. I smiled, remembering the moment when he climbed on my window and asked me for prom, wearing a tux with his hat on. Of course, I had to give him a yes. And then, we went in the terrace and we had a little talk.

I sat on the bed while I started to flip the pages and stopped when I found a page with pasted pictures of us doing silly faces with the words written below it that read, _"__You are someone to act silly with, the one who treats me well and I love being with you more than anything..__." _The pictures were taken during lunch time. We usually sit with our friends at our favorite table in the cafeteria. Dawn actually took the pictures. I flipped to another page again and pictures of us during our dates were pasted there. I remember every moment vividly. He took me to this fancy restaurant for our first date. I had so much fun of course… and our last date (we were in our last year of college) was in the park, the night of the fireworks show. Then, there was a page of our high school graduation pictures—there was a picture of me with his Mom, a picture of him with my parents, picture of him with his Mom, and a picture of me with my parents. The caption read, _"Finally, our parents met. I thought they wouldn't like me, but during your graduation party when your father introduced me as your boyfriend to all the guests, I certainly felt that they welcome me as a part of the family and same as to my Mom too! She likes you very much." _I smiled, seeing these pictures.

I flipped another page and I stopped when I found pasted pictures of me in my college years, from first year to fourth year, wearing my uniform. There were also pictures of me when I competed to a school pageant. The caption was written in good penmanship and it read, _"Though we're studying in different colleges, we still find time to be with each other. Congratulations for winning the school pageant! You deserve it so much!"_ The next page was pictures of him during his first to fourth years of college pasted. The next page of it is a picture of us when he surprised me in school during lunch time. I was in third year college that time. I was busy making my report when he suddenly hugged me from behind and brought me flowers. Then a friend of mine took a picture of us. I smiled at the thought.

I started to flip more pages—there were the letters, grocery receipts, candy bar wrappers, invitation cards, and some other stuff from our dates pasted there. I flipped on another page and found pictures with the words written, _"Now that we're college graduates, we will go on an adventure together. I know that I will have the best adventure ever because I'm with you…" _It was a picture of us during his college graduation and beside it was a picture of us during my college graduation. I actually graduated a month earlier than him. Both pictures were taken by his Mom.

The next pages were during his marriage proposal.

_**Flashback**_

_I remember it was our eighth anniversary… I wanted to surprise him that time so I baked a cake for him and went to his apartment. He texted me that he's there. Yes, the door was unlocked, but any sign of him isn't there. I called him for so many times, but he isn't answering. I texted him if he knows what occasion it is today. I got a reply from him that he didn't know what. I was so mad—one, for leaving his apartment unlocked, two, for not picking his phone, and three, for forgetting our anniversary. I decided to drive back home, with the cake. The house was dark when I got off the car. As I unlocked the front door, I found white and red rose petals on the floor, showing a path. I followed the petals and it took me to the backyard. Ash was there, wearing a tuxedo. He came closer to me and I said, "Damn it Ash! You're not answering your ph—" "You know we have to end this…" he said vaguely, cutting me off my rant. "End what?" I asked, curious. "End this relationship. Goodbye May Maple." "Wha—?" he knelt in front of me, bringing out a blue velvet box and opened it. There was a diamond ring. "I am saying goodbye to May Maple because she is going to be Mrs. May Maple Ketchum. But, I have to confirm it first. So, May Maple, will you marry me?" "Well Ash Ketchum… Yes! I will marry you!" He stood up and he wore the ring on my right ring finger. "I love you May Maple, soon to be Ketchum." "And I love you too my future husband." I said, kissing him on the lips. "Congratulations!" my parents, his Mom, our Pokémon and some of our friends from college and high school ran into the backyard. "I invited them all." He admitted. I smiled. We all had a blast that night._

The next pages to it were all about the wedding preparations and the next pages were pictures from our wedding. There was a caption and it read, _"I love you to infinity and beyond. I love you, my Mrs. May Maple-Ketchum. You and me were a miracle, meant to be and nothing could change that. Oops. Sorry for using song lyrics!" _I smiled at the pictures. As I flipped to the next page, there was an ultrasound picture of our baby. My doctor said that we're having a boy. Ash and I were happy about it. I suddenly touched my belly and felt the baby kick.

The door opened and it was Ash. "Hey, beautiful." He brought a breakfast in bed for me. He saw the journal. "I was cleaning your desk, well, I found this in the bookshelf, you see…" He sat beside me and gave me a kiss. "I told you, I'll do the cleaning. You have to rest and not to do work okay?""But—" "No more buts. I'll do it okay?" he said as he took the journal and placed it on his desk. I nodded and started eating our breakfast in bed.

End.

* * *

Okay, so who liked it?

*crickets*

Anyway, I have good news! First, I'm so sorry for being inactive. I finally got 92 in Computer for my fourth grading grade. But not only that, also, I am finally a high school graduate! I am so happy about it! I will miss my true friend from my classmates and from other year levels…

Review, **AND PLEASE, NO BAD STUFF!**

Thank you!

~ Marie


End file.
